Meeting the Gilmore Girls
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: This is before Gilmore Girls Season one. Follow the meeting of the GG's, the Chicken pox and more! Luke/Lorelei. I hope you enjoy! This is my fist GG story! Rated T for safety! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Pr-Gilmore Girls **

**Chapter 1- meeting Lorelei **

Luke Danes rushed around the diner with hot plates stacked on his arm, delivering them to the tables. He stopped at another table and pulled out a pad and pen. The bell above the door jingled and Luke groaned. Another customer. He quickly jotted down the Stars Hollows citizens order and moved back towards the counter.

"Coffee," a voice said behind him.

"Take a seat and I'll get to you," Luke said, annoyed.

"No, I need coffee, now," the voice said. Luke continued to move around, not looking at the person.

"Look, can you see that we are busy," Luke said, getting more annoyed.

"You don't understand. I need coffee and I need it now. It's my life line, my oxygen. I need it. If I don't who knows what could happen. I could die. Do you really want a rotting corpse in the middle of your busy dinner? Ew, just realized how gross that actually that is. Didn't need that image. But if you give me coffee than it would distract me and you from that horrible image of me just lying in the way of-," the person rambled on.

Luke spun and came face to face with the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She was tall, slim, had long dark hair that curled and the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen.

"-and you really wouldn't want that to happen would you?" the women continued. Luke realized he was staring and has missed every word the women had said. She spoke so damn quickly.

"You are being annoying. Sit down, shut up and I'll get to when I get to you," Luke said gruffly and walked away.

"When's your birthday?" the women asked, following him around the diner.

"What?" Luke asked, confused.

"When is your birthday?" The women asked again.

"Why?" Luke demanded.

"Because I'm trying to find a birthday for every day of the year, including leap years," the women said.

"No," Luke said, still walking and clearing plates.

"It would really be in your benefit to give me your birthday others wise I will continue to pester you around the dinner," the women said quickly, smiling brightly. Luke was momentarily stunned.

"Fine," He said grudgingly. She smiled brighter. "9th of November"

Luke walked away and was glade to see she had not followed him. He took an order and turned to go back to the kitchen when the women was standing right in front of him.

"Geez," Luke said, startled. The women grinned and handed him a piece of paper. He took it. It was his horoscope. Underneath Scorpio it had written: _You will meet an annoying women today. Giver he coffee and she will go away._

_Luke groaned and said. "follow me,"_

_The women smiled brighter and followed Luke._

"_To go," the women. Luke poured the coffee and handed it over._

"_Here you go...." Luke trailed off._

"_Lorelei," she said and took a sip._

"_Lorelei," Luke said._

"_O my, this would have to be the best coffee I have ever tasted," Lorelei exclaimed. "And you were going to keep this from me? You are a hero, no, a coffee god. I am forever in your debt," Lorelei said, grinning widely._

"_Sure," Luke said, fearing for this women insanity._

"_I have to run. Thanks for the coffee...,"_

"_Luke"_

'_Thanks for the coffee, Luke," Lorelei said, beaming brightly and she left. _

_Luke could not get her blue eyes and smile out of his head all day._


	2. Chapter 2Meeting Rory

**Chapter two- meeting Rory**

**As Luke moved around the nearly full dinner, he wondered if he would see Lorelei again or wondered if she was just passing through. The door jingled and looked up and was disappointed to see it was not Lorelei but a young girl. He hadn't seen this girls before. She had long dark hair, blue eyes and was wearing causal clothes. She scanned the dinner and saw an empty table. She walked up to Luke.**

"**May I please sit there," the young girl said, pointing to the empty table.**

"**err, sure," Luke said, not used to polite children. She grinned brightly and headed towards the table. Luke thought she was adorable and the cutest kid he had ever seen. He finished up with the Order from miss Patty and gave it to Caesar. He flipped open his pad and made is way over to the little girl.**

"**Hi," She said as he approached.**

"**Hey," Luke said. "What can I get you?"**

"**Ok, I will have, two plate of chocolate chips pancakes each with a side of bacon, two cheese omelets with a side of bacon and sausage and two cups of coffee," the little girl said, grinning. Luke was stunned. One, buy how fast she was talking and two, how much this tiny girl ordered.**

"**Ok, that will be about fifteen minuets," Luke said, stunned. Luke turned and saw that Miss, Patty was also watching the young girl in amazement. Luke turned to her.**

"**Do you know who that is?" Luke asked.**

"**I think that she is Rory Gilmore, Barbette's new neighbors," Miss Patty said.**

"**Does she have parents?" Luke asked.**

"**Barbette said that she moved in with her mother and that there was no husband," Miss Patty said. Luke stood up and moved to give the order.**

**Luke got to mug and the coffee pot and brought it over to Rory.**

"**You know, you shouldn't be drinking this at your age," Luke said. She had to be about five. She smiled.**

"**It's not for me, well Only a couple of sips for me, but overall it's not for me," Rory said. "Opps, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Rory Gilmore".**

"**I'm Luke," Luke said back. The girls smile brightened.**

"**O' your the coffee god," she smiled.**

"**Huh?" Luke said. The door jingled and Luke turned to see Lorelei come in. She was wearing, boots, jeans, a black to and a red trench coat.**

"**Morning, Luke," Lorelei said and she spotted the coffee. "You are a god,"**

**She sat down at the table with Rory and only now did Luke see how similar they looked.**

"**Did you order?" Lorelei asked Rory while Luke poured the coffee.**

"**I got us a variety of things to try," Rory said.**

"**That's my girl," Lorelei said, beaming. Rory kicked Lorelei under the table.**

"**Hey, what was that for?" Lorelei cried, looking shocked.**

"**Manner," Rory said, indicating to Luke.**

"**Right. Thank you so much, Luke," Lorelei said, beaming brightly. "Hey, I want you to meet my daughter, Lorelei, Rory for short, otherwise it just gets confusing. Rory, this is our coffee god, Luke," Lorelei introduced.**

"**Geez, stop calling me that," Luke groaned. Rory giggled. He was shocked when she had said daughter. She was so young.**

"**Luke, order up," Caesar called. Luke turned and collected the order and delivered it to the girls.**

"**Smells so good," Rory said, practically drooling.**

"**That it does," Lorelei agreed and they dug, moaning the whole time. Luke rolled his eyes and walked away. They finished everything in five minuets. Luke was stunned.**

**The girls made their way to register and paid.**

"**Thank you for the food, Luke," Rory said politely. Lorelei beamed at her daughter proudly.**

"**What do say kid, will we come here for dinner?" Lorelei asked. Rory nodded enthusiastically.**

"**Then we will see you tonight, Luke," Lorelei said.**

"**Can't wait," Luke said and Lorelei laughed. She picked Rory up and begun to leave. Over Lorelei's shoulder, Rory waved bye to look, smiling brightly. Luke couldn't help but grin back. He watched as Lorelei put Rory in the jeep and they drove away.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Chicken Pox

**Chapter three- The chicken pox**

**It been over 8 months and Luke and the Gilmore Girls had become close. They ate in the diner every day. Lorelei would banter back and forth with her daughter while Rory would spoke quickly when she was excited about the new book Lorelei had gotten her. Sookie St. James would eat with them alot of the time and Rory would tell Luke all about their time in the Inn and what she does to help her mum. Luke was surprised how smart Rory was and could see just how close Lorelei and her daughter were and how proud she was.**

**The girls came in early one morning, looking tired and exhausted. Rory was crying in her mothers arms, looking extremely tired and Lorelei looked like she was about to fall asleep.**

"**Geez, what happened?" Luke asked, as he rushed over. It was 6:30 in the morning and he had only just opened. He steered Lorelei into a seat at a table. It was the first time he had seen Rory cry.**

"**She has the chicken pox," Lorelei explained, smoothing Rory's hair and whispering in her ear. "We've been up since three, when she started itching and she really itchy," Lorelei explained.**

"**I'm Itchy!," Rory cried, sobbing into her mothers, shoulder.**

"**I know sweetie, I know," Lorelei said.**

"**What can I do to help?" Luke asked, upset of how much pain Rory was in.**

"**Could you go to the chemist and some cream?" Lorelei asked.**

"**Of course, I'll be right back and then I'll make something for you to both eat," Luke said. **

"**Thank you," Lorelei breathed in relief and smiled at him. Luke smiled back and quickly rushed to the chemist. He was glade for once that it was open. He quickly bought some cream, specially for chicken pox and rushed back.**

**Lorelei was now pacing, bouncing Rory up and down in her arms, while singing quietly in her ear. Rory was still sobbing, just not as loudly. Luke came in and came her the cream.**

'**You can put it on her upstairs," Luke said and he led Rory and Lorelei to his apartment. Lorelei nodded gratefully and rushed to the bed.**

"**This is going to make it better sweetheart," Lorelei said soothingly. Rory seemed to stop crying. Lorelei's voice even made Luke believe it. **

"**I'll go make you some pancakes," Luke said, giving them some privacy.**

**Lorelei stripped Rory and placed the cream all over Rory. She hummed as she did and soothed Rory. Lorelei put some clothes back on her and headed down stairs.**

**Luke had the pancakes ready and made. She placed Rory in the seat. Luke had cut them up for her so she could just pick them up one at time.**

"**Thank you so much, Luke," Lorelei said. "Thank you. I can't even begin to think how I'm going to repay you". **

**Luke poured her some coffee.**

"**It's fine, Lorelei. I don't mind. I'd do anything for you and, Rory," Luke admitted and he ears turned red. Lorelei beamed. She stood up and gave Luke a hug. Luke retuned it. She smiled brightly and sat down again. Luke sat down with them and helped Rory with her food. He placed her hands on the table so that se wouldn't scratch. Rory slid of her seat and walked sleepily to Luke and hugged his knee, lying her head on leg. Lorelei giggle but smiled brightly. Luke laughed and pulled her onto his lap. He brought the plate around. She up higher now and could reach the plate better. Luke also made sure that she couldn't scratch.**

**Lorelei watched Luke interact with Rory with a smile on her face. Luke was so good to both her and Rory. Luke turned to her and smiled. The bell dinged and Kirk came in. He took a seat. Luke groaned and gently lifted Rory. He placed her back on the seat and patted her head. More begun to file in, including Sookie, Barbette and Morey. They grabbed and extra seat and Lorelei put Rory on her lap.**

"**Poor thing, I heard her screaming this morning. Came over to see if I could help but you were already gone. Didn't I, Morey?" Barbette said.**

"**That's right," Morey agreed.**

"**I bought some things for, Rory to do while she's sick," Sookie said, handing over a bag. There was a coloring book, some reading books and a barbie.**

"**Thank you, Sookie," Lorelei said sincerely. Sookie grinned.**

"**Thank you, Sookie," Rory said, yawing. Everyone awed Rory. **

**The breakfast rush begun and Luke didn't get a chance to talk to Lorelei for long. Only long enough to fill her coffee cup. The Gilmore Girls stayed at Luke's the whole day. Both to exhausted to do anything, even with the endless supply that Lorelei had. The colored and read together, Rory sitting on Lorelei's lap the whole time. Luke made them dinner, burgers and fries and tried to get Rory to eat something healthy. He failed. Through out the day Luke let Lorelei apply the cream to Rory up in his apartment.**

**It grew darker and Lorelei and Rory went home.**

**Luke closed up and went to the Gilmore Girls house. He knocked and Lorelei answered. She beamed and let Luke in.**

"**I just came over to see how you are doing?" Luke said, coming into the living room. There were biscuits, tata tots, red vines, pizza and Chinese scattered on the coffee table and a movie was playing. Rory and Lorelei were both in their PJ's.**

"**Thank you, Luke," Lorelei said and gave him another hug.**

"**Would you like a beer?" she asked. Luke nodded and sat down. Rory grinned and snuggled up to Luke on the couch. Lorelei beamed at Rory and gave him his beer. Rory began to scratch and Lorelei grabbed her hands. Rory whimpered and squirmed.**

**Luke watched the movie and looked over to the girls. He found them both fast asleep, exhausted from being up so early. He smiled and grabbed a blanket. He placed it over them. Rory began to scratch in her sleep so Luke quickly grabbed her hands. Both snuggled up closer to Luke, Lorelei resting her head on Luke's shoulder. Rory was sleeping across them both.**

**The whole night Luke stayed awake, watching over Lorelei and Rory. **


End file.
